True Form
True Form, Third Form, or Awakened Form for Special Cats, is the third evolution of many Cats. True Form Cats are different from its Evolved Form because when a Cat enters its true form stage, there is a change in health, attacking power and possibly abilities. Currently, only Normal Cats, Special/EX Cats (purchasable cats and some exception), and some Rares, Super Rares, and Uber Super Rares (with the 5.0.0 update), which account for 1/3 Units in the game have this additional form. Changes in True Form Below are all possible third form upgrade in the game (update version 5.8.0) Normal Cats All Normal Cats get an increase in both health and damage, and some get a slightly longer recharge speed. However, some get abilities: * Gross Cat: Strong against Aliens. * Bird Cat: Might reduce Angel attack power. (20%) * Fish Cat: Gains chance to Critical Hit. (2%) * Titan Cat: Might knock back all enemies except Metal. (30%) Special/EX Cats *Actress Cat: Increased attack rate and higher health. *Kung Fu Cat: Increased attack range and damage. *Mr.: Increased movement speed, gains Zombie Killer. *Bondage Cat: Increased health and gains chance to survive a lethal strike. (50%) *Dom Cat: Strong against Red and Black enemies, and faster attack speed. *Cats in a Box: Decreased movement speed but increased attack range and gains chance to weaken Black enemies. (50%) *Panties Cat: Gains area attack. *Tricycle Cat: Decreased summoning cost. (50%) *Ninja Cat: Slightly decreased movement speed but decreased summoning cost. (25%) *Zombie Cat: Gains area attack, now strong against Zombies and gets the Zombie killer ability. *Samurai Cat: Might slow the movement of all enemies except Metal. (10%) *Sumo Cat: Increased movement speed, gains knockback immunity. *Boogie Cat: Might knock back all enemies except Metal. (5%) *Skirt Cat: Increased attack rate. *Flower Cat: Has a 100% chance to freeze Black Enemies. *Hikakin: Appearance change. *Magical Healer (Merc Storia): Gains area attack. *Valkyrie Cat: Might stop the movement of all enemies except Metal. (35%) *Bahamut Cat: Much faster speed, decreased recharging time, and faster attack rate, but decreased range and more knockbacks. *Golem (Castle & Dragon): Increased Slow change (20%) Rare Cats *Droid Cat (Google Android): Decreased recharging time. *Adult Cat: Gains uber-long distance attacks, but has a longer attack animation. *Evil Cat: Decreased cost, (66%), and increased freeze chance (40%). *Doll Cats: Does a level 1 Shockwave. (100%) *Maiden Cat: Greatly increased health and immune to freeze effect. *Koi Cat: Gains increased movement speed and Area Attack. *Madam Bride: Greatly increases health, can survive a lethal strike. (100%) *Vacation Queen: Slightly longer attack animation, but greatly increased attack speed, increased attack range, and may knock back Red enemies. *Vengeful Cat: Gains uber-long distance area attacks. *Kung Fu Cat X: Increased attack power and attack speed. *Sports Day Cat: Increased range, but longer attack animation. *Salaryman Cat: Increased health and attack power, and gains the Strengthen ability, but more easily knocked back. *Reindeer Fish Cat: Increased health, gains area attack. *Pirate Cat: Increased range, health, and grants a greater chance to knockback Red enemies *Viking Cat: Greatly increased health and gives area attack. *Fortune Teller Cat: Increases health and gives a greater chance to knockback Floating enemies. *Wheel Cat: Increases attack damage and range, decreased recharge time. *Jurassic Cat: Increases attack damage, health, attack range and a higher chance to perform a Critical Hit (5→7%) *Archer Cat: Increases health, attack power, range, and movement speed. *Pogo Cat: Increase damage, survival lethal strike become 100%, and cheaper deploy cost. *Swordsman Cat: Increase health and damage. *Witch Cat: Increase health, range, and Slow effect time. *Thief Cat: Increase damage and range; also gain area attack. *Tin Cat: Increased health, attack power, and range, but slower movement speed. *Mer-Cat: Increased health and movement speed, and gains area attack, but slightly slower attack speed. *Psychocat: Increased health, attack rate and movement speed. *Takuya and Yuki (Annihilation City): Increases health and money gained when defeating an Enemy. *Swordsman (Castle & Dragon): Increases its Strengthen effect. *Horsemen Cavalry (Castle & Dragon): Increases movement speed. *Ashura (Castle & Dragon): Increases movement speed. *Battle Balloon (Castle & Dragon): Increases attack range. *Dragon Rider (Castle & Dragon): Increases attack damage. *Pretty Cat (Castle & Dragon): Increases its Stop effect (5%→10%) *Cyclops (Castle & Dragon): Increases attack range. Super Rare Cats * Bath Cat: Increases health and attack speed. * Bodhisattva Cat: Increases range and gives it a chance to weaken Floating enemies. * Cat Toaster: Increases health, attack damage and its Slow effect. * Hip Hop Cat: Massively increased health, attack power, and chance to slow Red enemies. * Apple Cat: 100% freeze chance, gains Area Attack. * Juliet Cat: Increased attack range and Stop effect duration. * Surfer Cat: Increased health, freeze chance (30%→40%) and lethal strike. (50%→100%) * Kotatsu Cat: Increases damage and gains the abiljty to block Shockwaves. * Crazed Cat: Increase in speed, attack power, and health. * Crazed Tank Cat: Increases speed and health. * Crazed Axe Cat: Attack power and health increased. * Crazed Gross Cat: Increase in shockwave level and stamina. * Crazed Cow Cat: Greatly increases movement speed. * Crazed Bird Cat: Range is increased, as well as attack power. * Crazed Fish Cat: Increase in attack power and health. * Crazed Lizard Cat: Range and attack power increases. * Crazed Titan Cat: Increase in stamina and chance of shockwave. Uber Rare Cats *Nekoluga: Higher attack power, and gains the ability to stop all enemies except Metal. *Tecoluga: Increased range, higher chance to critical hit. *Asiluga: Much longer range (750 -> 1250). *Togeluga: Increase in health, knockbacks, triggers greater attack power at 99% health, and gains immunity to shockwaves! *Balaluga: Increased Freeze duration (70f - 90f), gains a Weaken by 50% ability (for 180f). *Kubiluga: Gains a 100% chance to perform critical hits, but loses the ability to knock back enemies. *Ice Cat: Increase in health and range - 100% chance to freeze Red Enemies! *Cat Machine: Increase in health, range, movement speed, and gains the ability to stop shockwaves! *Lesser Demon Cat: Greatly increases attack power and stamina. *Marauder Cat: Increase health, damage, range, and critical rate (40 -> 50%). Also immune to knockback ability. *Baby Cat: Better health and range - able to release level 2 shockwaves! *Sanada Yukimura: Increases attack damage and movement speed. *Maeda Keiji: Increase in health, range, attack speed, triggers greater attack power at 50% health, and gains immunity to shockwaves! *Date Masamune: Increase in range, damage, and health *Takeda Shingen: Increased health, damage and attack range. Still attack only Blacks and Aliens. *Sodom: Increase in health, range, speed, a slight decrease in attack intervals - 100% chance to knockback Floating Enemies! *Megidora: Increase health, movement speed, attack power and range. *Vars: Increases health, attack damage and attack range. *Kamukura: Increase health and range. Reduce attack pause. *Raiden: Increase in range and speed. Becomes strong against Red Enemies. *Dioramos: Increases health and chance to knock back and slow Angels to 100%. *Windy: Increase attack, health, range and speed. *Thundia: Increases attack power, health, range, and movement speed. *Kuu: Increase health greatly, damage and range. Reduce attack pause. Also gain Weaken immunity. *Kai: Increase health and speed greatly and attack. Becomes immune to knockback. *Coppermine: Increase in health, damage, range, and a 75% chance to stop Floating Enemies! *Kalisa: Increased damage and range. *Momotaro: Raised attack power, health, range, speed, and a 40% chance to stop Red and Angel enemies! *Princess Kaguya: Increase health, damage, and range. Also 100% slow Angels and Metals. *Urashima Taro: Doubled health, increased range and damage. Becomes immune to Weaken. *Akira: Strong against Alien enemies and immune to shockwaves. *Mekako Saionji: Attacks now do massive damage to Alien Enemies - 100% chance to slow Alien Enemies too! How to unlock True Forms The Battle Cats POP! Normal Cats will evolve to their true form at level 20 in The Battle Cats POP!. There are no other true forms currently available. Gallery Update5 full img04.jpg Uni000_s00.png|True form of Cat Trivia *Hikakin is the first Serial Code Cat to have true form upgrade. **This is the first cat that does not have its enemy counterpart and its own awakened stage. *Droid Cat is the first Rare-class cat and the first Collaboration Event cat to have a true form upgrade. Category:Game Features